


Easy as Breathing

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2017 [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming In Pants, Drug Dealer Stiles Stilinski, Frottage, Innuendo, Jock Derek Hale, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - Day 26: ShotgunningStiles gets a new customer, and then he gets off.





	Easy as Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Banner by the amazing [Faladrast](https://faladrast.tumblr.com/)!!!

Stiles smirks at the pretty jock who's glancing around nervously. He'd agreed to meet him in the abandoned train station, but he's clearly uncomfortable. Stiles is, most decidedly, not. This is where he handles all of his business, being the kid of the sheriff means his house is a definite no-go zone for this.

“Sit down, make yourself comfortable.” He pats the worn out cushion next to him and settles further back into the old sofa that he'd appropriated and moved here a month ago. The jock looks dubiously at it before perching on the edge. Stiles laughs softly and shoves his beanie off, dropping it onto the sofa on the other side of him. “So, you're Derek right?”

The jock startles, attention having drifted back to the room, and he glances around, as if he's worried there are people hiding in the shadows, ready to jump out and shout 'gotcha’ if he confirms it.

“Listen man, Erica said you were cool, but I'm starting to seriously doubt she was telling the truth. You clearly aren't comfortable being here-”

“I am. I'm. Yes, I'm Derek. And I want - Erica said you could hook me up.”

“You sure dude? Because this really doesn't seem like your scene.” Stiles arches a brow even as he reaches for the case shoved under the sofa. It's only there because he was expecting a customer, otherwise he's got a much better hiding spot. He knows better than to go for anything obvious, especially when using abandoned property to house his stash. The case gets propped up on the board covered milk crate that serves as a makeshift coffee table. He laughs when the snick of the latches makes the jock - Derek - jump. “You definitely do look like you could use some relaxation though.”

“Yeah, Erica says I need to take the stick out of my-” he cuts off abruptly and Stiles cackles, seeing the way Derek's face is pinched up in annoyance and embarrassment and knowing it had probably looked the same when Erica had said it to Derek. He gets a nasty glare aimed his way for it and he kinda wishes Erica was here now, but she had a date, had assured Stiles he'd be fine and that Derek wasn't a snitch. Stiles is still having his doubts about that.

“Listen dude-”

“Don't call me dude.”

“Whatever, du-Derek. I'm not feeling all that great about this. It seems like you haven't done it before, and I'm not about to get my ass caught for selling because some jock wants to feel like he's some secret badass. Do you even smoke?”

“Yes.” And that is a flat out lie. Derek's ears turn red and he won't meet Stiles’ gaze, his hands suddenly fidgeting with his jeans.

“Right. I think this is a bad idea.” Stiles redoes the latches and is about to lift the case back off the table when Derek reaches out, warm palm wrapping around his wrist.

“Wait. I lied, okay. I haven't - but I want to. I just...for once in my life…” he trails off and Stiles waits, but it seems like nothing else is coming. He sighs and reopens the case.

“Listen, I'm not gonna sell you anything today,” he can see Derek getting ready to protest, but he cuts him off, “but I will smoke you out. Deal?”

Derek nods and finally seems to relax, just a bit, scooting back until he's fully seated on the sofa. Stiles opens the case and grabs out a prescription bottle filled with green buds, checking the label and making sure it's the one he's after and the retrieving a small glass pipe.

“This is an indica, which is probably what you're after. Should give you a nice body chill,” Stiles explains as he packs them a bowl. When it's ready, he passes the pipe to Derek, smothering down the urge to laugh when he takes it gingerly and looks lost. Stiles fishes a lighter out of his pocket and passes it over. “Put that end to your mouth, thumb over that small hole, light the greens, suck, when you think you have enough, lift your thumb off the hole and inhale. Try not to take too big of a hit, it packs a punch.”

Derek takes a few deep breaths and then puts the pipe to his lips, Stiles watches as he follows the instructions he was given. Derek's barely lifted his thumb and started to inhale when he's coughing hard, dropping the pipe that Stiles is barely quick enough to save. He sets it on the coffee table and reaches over to pat Derek's back while he coughs and heaves.

“What...the...why…” the words are punctuated with more coughs, wheezed out as he tries to gulp in air.

“I told you to be careful man. That shit is strong. Maybe the pipe was a bad idea.”

“You think?” And wow, that is some mighty bitch-face he's getting. “How the hell am I supposed to get high when it burns out my lungs?”

“Uhhh, I mean..practice?” Stiles’ brows arches and he's met with another glare, lessened only because Derek's eyes are still watering. He blows out a breath, which gives you an idea. “You ever heard of shotgunning?”

Derek shakes his head in the negative and Stiles nods to himself, leaving forward to retrieve the pipe and lighter.

“Okay, so just, uh, twist towards me a little. It's easy. Just like breathing.” He brings the pipe to his own mouth, milks it for a nice solid hit before turning his body to face Derek, reaching his free hand forward to grab his chin, digging his fingers in a bit to get him to open his mouth. As soon as he does, Stiles leans forward, lungs tight. His mouth hovers less than an inch from Derek's, and he can see the wide eyes and confused expression on his face, but Stiles figures showing is telling and opens his mouth, smoke curling densely in it.

“Just breathe in.” The words are said on an exhale and he blows the smoke straight into Derek's open mouth, smiling in satisfaction as he watches him inhale. “Good. Hold it as long as you can, and then let it go.” Stiles settles back into his cushion, watches as Derek holds his breath for a few seconds longer before letting it explode out of him, faint curls of smoke rippling out. “Awesome man. Definitely easier than the pipe, right?”

Derek coughs a little still, but nods anyhow, a smile creeping across his face for the first time since he walked into the station.

“More?” Stiles wiggles the pipe and Derek nods again. Stiles smiles, eyes closing as he takes another hit, only to have them startle open the second the pipe leaves his mouth, because Derek has just climbed into his lap. The weight on his legs, in his lap, feels good though, so he just sets the pipe on the cushion and smirks, lets Derek lean forward. He opens his mouth when Derek's presses against him, breathes out slowly, is unsurprised when Derek's tongue sweeps into his mouth, sliding against his, tasting the smoke passing between them. His cock twitches in his jeans when Derek leans back, ass rocking down on him, and blows the smoke out of his nostrils.

“More.” Derek's voice is low and rough, whether from the coughing or arousal, Stiles can't tell. It's easy to oblige, to take another hit, slide their mouths together. They don't break this time, Derek grinding down in his lap with sudden fervor, the smoke drifting out from them each time they split to gasp in a breath. Stiles thinks they knock the pipe off the sofa with the way they're rocking together, but he can't be sure. Can't be sure about anything aside from Derek's mouth on his, Derek's glorious ass grinding against his covered cock. He brings a palm up, cups the bulge in Derek's jeans, rocks it against him.

He thinks they're both moaning, knows their movements are quickly losing any sense of rhythm. He's startled when his body suddenly locks, belly clenching with the force of his orgasm as he comes in his pants. He whimpers when Derek grinds down again, puts more force against his crotch, makes a satisfied sound when Derek freezes above him and Stiles can feel the warm pulsing under his hand, feels the spreading dampness as he soaks his own jeans.

Derek slumps against him like his strings have been cut, and Stiles finally draws his hand away, wraps his arms around Derek, runs his fingers soothingly up his spine.

“Good?”

Derek laughs softly against him. Pulls back a little to meet his eyes.

“Yeah. Really good.”

“Next time maybe we can graduate you to actually smoking the pipe.” Stiles catches the weird innuendo as soon as it leaves his mouth and snorts, goes to take it back, but Derek is just smirking down at him, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“Yeah, maybe we can.” And, well, Stiles isn't going to argue with that misunderstanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Easy as Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228842) by [Faladrast (surfgirl1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfgirl1/pseuds/Faladrast)




End file.
